Woke up as Aichi Sendou
by a guy1013
Summary: Woke up as Aichi Sendou the day his Blaster Blade was stolen si/self insert
1. First Fight

"Sendou! ,Sendou!,Sendou!" ??? is asking

"5 more minutes" Mc

"Sendou!!!"??

"What!?!,where am I?" Sendou

"I will repeat myself Sendou what will you do if you're in that situation where you are in the Warring States period of Japan" Mark

"Uh, I will run and hide from the conflict" Mc

Classic Sendou always running away,he is always way too shy

The bell rang

"Class dismiss and Sendou, please try to be more assertive and active next time" Mark

"Yes sir" Mc

Sendou began walking home while thinking to what he saw while he was sleeping,but suddenly he got ganged up by three bigger kids

Morikawa and his gang of friends beat Sendou up and stole his Blaster Blade card

Sendou began running after them to shop called Card Capital

"Damnit, I lose again" Morikawa

"Please give my Blaster Blade card back it's special to me" Sendou

"No,as this card was earned via a fight the only you can get it back is by fighting me"???

"Kai, aren't you being a little hard on the new kid"????

"No ,Miwa and if he wants it he just has to fight me and kid you do have a deck right"Kai

"Ah yes, I do "Sendou

"So let's play ,but since you most likely don't 50 card deck cause of this card not being in your deck I'll lend you the card for this fight and can you play vanguard"Kai

"Thank you and I think I can" Sendou

"Hm,just in case you don't remember I will give a refresher to the rules while we play"Kai

"Thank you and that would be very appreciated"Sendou

"First things first pick a starting vanguard a unit that is a grade zero, preferably a unit that does not have a trigger icon on the upper right side of the card, after picking said card we both place them facedown"Kai

"Both players shuffle each other's deck right" Sendou

"No,we each shuffle our own deck then after that we cut the opposing players deck then get our starting hand of 5 cards"Kai

"Ok, I think I'm getting it now so let's start" Sendou

"Stand up The vanguard!"Kai

"Stand up Vanguard" Sendou

Lizard runner, Undeux

Stardust trumpeter

"I'll go first,ride embodiment of armor bahr"Kai

"I'll go, draw I ride wingal and call 2 little sage Marin to rear guard, my right Marron attacks your vanguard,do you guard" Sendou

"No guard,damage check no trigger"Kai

"My vanguard attacks you Vanguard" Sendou

"I guard with dragon dancer,monica[IMG]

Check your drive trigger"Kai

"Drive check ,bringer of good luck,epona

[IMG]

,Place all effects to my vanguard"Sendou

"Damage check, first check no trigger second check no trigger" Kai

"Maron attacks your vanguard"Sendou

"Guard with another Monica"Kai

"End turn"Sendou

"Wow,Sendou is pushing Kai to 3 damage and 3 more he will win the game"Morikawa

"My turn I stand and draw, I ride the vanguard berserk dragon,berserk dragon's skill activate by paying two counter blast I can retire one of your grade 2 or less rearguard unit and I choose Little sage Marron on the right, I call dragon knight,nehalem to rearguard, now my vanguard attacks your vanguard"Kai

"No guard"Sendou

"Time to check the drive trigger,drive. Check dragon dancer, Monica and I get a draw trigger I draw a card and give all the power to nehalem"Kai

"Damage check,weapon dealer govannon[IMG]

I get a draw trigger give all effects to my vanguard and I draw" Sendou

"My nehalem attacks your maron"Kai

"Guard with a wingal" Sendou

"End turn"Kai

"My turn,stand and draw"Sendou

'I can push for 5th or game this turn if I choose to ride blaster blade,but if I do I would waste his skill, nevermind about skill better ride him and call full field so can push even harder' Sendou

"I ride my avatar Blaster Blade[IMG]

Calling two knight of silence,gallatin ,wingal and starlight unicorn to rearguard and starlight's skill I gave 2000 power to my gallatin that is on the left and switch my left side gallatin and Maron places,now battle Gallatin with the boost from starlight attacks your vanguard with a total power of 18,000"Sendou

"No guard,damage check lizard soldier,ganu[IMG]

Stand nehalem and power to my vanguard" Kai

"Blaster blade boosted by wingal attacks your vanguard wingal's skill activate when he is boosting a unit named blaster blade that unit gains an additional 4000 power with a total power of 19,000"Sendou

"Guard with Monica and nehalem intercepts"Kai

"Drive check, bringer of luck,epona and I give all effects to my vanguard"Sendou

"The attack went through and it has a critical so Kai will be taking two damage again and wow the new kid is super lucky in pulling two critical triggers in a row"Miwa

"Damage check, first check no trigger second check Dragon Monk genjo[IMG]

A heal trigger, I recover 1 point of damage and give the power to my vanguard"Kai

"My Gallatin boosted by Maron attacks your Vanguard"Sendou

"Guard with another Monica"Kai

"End turn" Sendou

"My turn, stand and draw , I ride the vanguard dragonic overlord[IMG]

And call two dragon monk, Goku to rearguard and I activate my overlord's skill by paying 3 counter blasts he gains 5000,and now battle dragonic overlord attacks your Gallatin on the right"Kai

"My left Gallatin and epona will guard that"Sendou

"Check the drive trigger, get demonic dragon mage,raksasha

[IMG]

Get critical trigger give all effects to my right Goku and my left attacks your vanguard"Kai

"No guard,damage check govannon get a draw trigger all effects vanguard and I draw"Sendou

"Now my right Goku attacks your vanguard" Kai

"No guard,first check Yggdrasil Maiden,Elaine[IMG]

Get a heal trigger all the power to my vanguard,but sadly I have less damage then you so I can not recover any damage,second check another govannon power to vanguard and I draw"Sendou

"End turn" Kai

"My turn, stand and draw call a Gallatin to rearguard and now battle my right Gallatin boosted by my starlight attacks your vanguard"Sendou

"No guard, damage check Demonic Dragon Madonna,Joka

[IMG]

No trigger"Kai

"I won, I won and thanks for the game ,but I got to go home before my mom gets worried,bye"Sendou

Sendou went home,eat dinner and go to sleep

The next day

"Such a nice dream of me playing some cardfight vanguard,wait why does my voice sound different and why does the room look different"Sendou

Sendou looks around and checks and sees that he is still inside Aichi Sendou's room from yesterday

"Don't panic this most likely me dreaming again"Sendou

Pinches himself he feels the pain

"Ok,this is real don't panic,don't scream take a deep calming breath"Sendou

Takes a deep breath

"Ok, now pros and cons I should list down" Sendou

Checks the drawers,closets and every inch of the room to find he has about 10,000 yen,his card collection is more or less completely compose of royal paladin cards with some cards from the set of bt01 and not even a single royal paladin grade 3 anywhere and generic study tools and now the mental stuff he picks a book and he is able to read,write and speak Japanese which is good but I have little to any knowledge of Aichi Sendou's family life but generic knowledge he knows like math,history and any school subject is good for now

"So the pros a new start in life where one of my favorite hobbies is like the main sport here even better news I'm not in any Yu-Gi-Oh anime cause at least here any world ending stuff happens around the time of highschool and base on my books I'm only in 3rd year middle school so one more year to go ,but no I have to study to go to Misaki's school if I'm going to stick to canon or not which is a con cause studying will be a pain since it's been so long since I use my brain for anything besides playing vanguard and even further bad news my entire card game collection is now lost to me and chance of eating my mom's home cook meals are gone away at least I like eating Japanese so that is a plus and now I should get ready since today is a school day"Sendou

The breakfast was more or less good,but Emi was a bit weirded out that I woke up earlier than her today but no one suspected I'm not Aichi which is a plus,but you know what is a plus is how much money his mom gave me for pocket money which is a whopping 5,000 yen for the week for lunch,yet she still gave a bento(lunch box)

Arrived at school seat at Aichi Sendou's seat and waited for class to start and during the break Morikawa and his friends ask me if I wanted to go to card capital later which I agreed

The classes were okay,but tedious technically I can speak and understand English and Japanese well cause of both my and Aichi Sendou's memories wouldn't it be easy to get a job translating stuff from English to Japanese and vise versa which will be good gains for me so I can have more money to spend on vanguard.

The class ended and me,Morikawa and his friends went to card capital

I went and told the guys that I need to check some packs to buy. I brought my entire savings to spend on cards. I look at the counter to buy some packs

"What do you need"Misaki

"I'm looking for packs where I can get some good royal paladin cards"Sendou

She brought some boxes down,yet I began feeling some sensation telling me to buy those packs. I bought the packs and brought them to a table and opened them.

A pack cost about 150 yen and I have 15,000 so I bought a hundred packs what I got were amazing

The manager is extremely happy at my purchase helping his business,but sadly for some strange reasons I can't find singles here yet maybe those will be available in the future, but my deck change to a more complete build at least for a bt01 royal paladin build and a got enough cards to build a cheap nova and Oracle think tank deck but enough for kagero

I test played my deck with the gang till Kai and Miwa came.

I challenge them again ,but Kai said I should challenge Miwa first which I did.

"Stand up Vanguard" Miwa, Sendou

"Lizard Runner Undeux"Miwa[IMG]

" Bargal" Sendou

[IMG[IMG[IMG]

" I go first , stand and draw I ride Lake Maiden,Lien

[IMG]

I activate Barcagal's skill and move at the back and activate his skill by resting him I can call flogal

[IMG]

To rearguard ,then I activate my vanguard's skill by resting and discarding a card can draw a new one and I end my turn"Sendou

"Stand and draw I ride embodiment of armor bahr

[IMG]

And i attack your vanguard"Miwa

"No guard" Sendou

"Drive check,no trigger"Miwa

"Damage check I get a govannon which is a draw trigger ,power to vanguard and I can draw" Sendou

"End turn" Miwa

"Stand and draw I ride Knight of silence Gallatin[IMG]

And I call two more of them to rearguard and now battle, my Gallatin on the right attacks your vanguard" Sendou

"No guard,damage check no trigger" Miwa

"My vanguard with a boss from Bargal attacks"Sendou

"No guard"Miwa

"Drive check,Future night,Llew[IMG]

I get a critical trigger,give the critical to my vanguard and the power to my left Gallatin" Sendou

"Damage check,first check no trigger, second check no trigger"Miwa

"My Gallatin boosted by Flogal attacks your vanguard"Sendou

"Guard with Raksasha and Monica"Miwa

"End turn"Sendou

"My turn, stand and draw I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem

[IMG[IMG]

and call a Berserk Dragon to rearguard

[IMG]

and activate his skill and retire your Bargal and now battle Berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard"Miwa

"No guard,damage check ,get a govannon power vanguard and I draw" Sendou

"My Vanguard attacks your vanguard"Miwa

"No guard"Sendou

"Drive check,get Raksasha it's a critical give all effects to my vanguard"Miwa

"Damage check first check ,govannon power vanguard and I draw ,second check another govannon power vanguard and I draw" Sendou

"End turn and damn , Aichi you're getting a good amount of triggers"Miwa

"Yeah thanks,my turn stand and draw I ride my avatar Blaster Blade and activate his skill counter blast two and retire your Berserk Dragon,and I call wingal

[IMG]

To boost my Vanguard and call a startlight

unicorn

[IMG]

to boost my left Gallatin and using it's skill to give the 2000 power to Blaster Blade and now battle my Gallatin boosted by my flogal attacks your vanguard"Sendou

"Guard with Raksasha"Miwa

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard boosted by wingal and wingal's skill activate giving blaster blade 4000 power with a total 21,000 power at your Vanguard"Sendou

"No Guard"Miwa

"Drive check,get epona a critical trigger, giving critical to my vanguard and power to my standing Gallatin"Sendou

"Damage check, first check no trigger, second check Dragon Dancer, Monica power vanguard and I draw"Miwa

"Gallatin boosted by Starlight unicorn attacks"Sendou

"Guard with genjo"Miwa

"End turn"Sendou

"Stand and draw,I ride Dragon Monk,Goku[IMG]

And call Dragonic overlord and flame of hope,Aermo[IMG]

To rear guard to boost my Vanguard and activate Overlord's skill for him to get 5000 power and now battle my vanguard attacks your vanguard"Miwa

"Perfect Guard using Flash sheild,Iseult

[IMG]

And pay the cost to activate her skill"Sendou

"Drive check, Raksasha all effects to Overlord ,second check draw driver all effects to Overlord and I draw, overlord attacks your Gallatin with a total power of 26,000 power and plus 1 critical"Miwa

"Guard with Future Knight, Llew and Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine" Sendou

"End turn"Miwa

"My turn stand and draw I ride Solitary Knight,Gancelot[IMG]

I activate hi skill and pay 2 counter blast to give himself 5000 power and plus 1 crit and now battle Gallatin boosted by Flogal attack your Vanguard"Sendou

"No guard, damage check ,get Dragon Monk Genjo a heal trigger plus 5000 to my vanguard and recover 1 point of damage"Miwa

"Gancelot boosted by wingal attacks for a total power 20,000"Sendou

"Guard with Raksasha and Monica"Miwa

"Check the drive trigger,first check no trigger, second check Flogal and I get a stand trigger power and stand to my rested Gallatin and now my rested Gallatin attacks the Vanguard"Sendou

"No guard damage check no trigger"Miwa

"I won ,can I fight you now Kai or no"Sendou

"No not yet,but I will fight you when I feel you're ready"Kai

Kai left with Miwa without even fighting or playing anyone which is weird. I went back to fighting everyone till sometime later and went home


	2. Second Fight(technically third)

The next day came and went

Breakfast is normal except Emi is a bit more pushy to know what I'm doing since I have been going home late for two days straight and I replied by saying I found a place to play my hobby and I ask Mom if we can get a home computer and she replied I will ask your father about it.

'so Aichi's dad is alive ,but most likely is working overseas that would explain how he has like 10,000 yen to spend and a 5000 yen weekly allowance even though he eats a boxed lunch'

After breakfast ended both Emi and I went to school.

School was more or less normal,but it seems my teachers and classmates are saying I'm a bit more outgoing compared to before.

Morikawa and his friends drag me back to Card Capital to play more games after school

I played more casual games with Morikawa and Izaki.

"Morikawa,can I look at your deck"Sendou

"Sure,so you can my greatness sure,mwa,hahahaha"Morikawa

Looks at his deck and finds a deck which contains only 16 kagero triggers which are 4 Embodiment of spear Tahr[IMG]

For critical triggers, Monica for adraw triggers and Ganlu for stands and lastly a Genjo for heals with a Lizard Runner Undeux for a starting vanguard,but the remaining of his decks he only has 4 grade 1 cards which are just Bahr and 4 grade 2 cards which is just Nehalem with a huge amount of grade 3 cards from all the cards from even different clans

"ah , Morikawa your deck is an incomplete mess no wonder you keep on losing towards me"Sendou

"Whaaat!!!!!!!,no way my deck is pack full of powerful and awesome grade 3 cards from every single bad ass clan I can find"Morikawa

"That is one of your main problem you have cards from different clans which in turn weakens your decks chemistry since most cards work only well if they are played with a deck which contains a majority cards that came from the same clan for example like my royal paladin and Kai's and Miwa's kagero decks ,and the next problem is deck consistency as you only have 4 grade 1 and 2 cards so how can you even ride to grade 3 when you can't even ride to grade 1 and 2 so if I were you I will chance my deck ratio to this 17 grade 0 cards 16 trigger units and 1 starting vanguard and for grade 1 cards one needs 14 and grade 2 are 11 cards with grade 3 cards an even 8 cards you can adjust the ratio by 1 or 2 cards as long as you keep the number of grade 1 cards more then the grade 2 and 3 cards"Sendou

"Wow, Sendou didn't know you know so much about vanguard"Izaki

"Thanks,and Morikawa you understand or no"Sendou

"Thanks for the advice Aichi ,but I will take that under advisement and focus on what my fortune book will say about my current luck"Morikawa

"Aichi do you want to play against a strong player"Manager

"Ah,sure and where are they Manager"Sendou

"Misaki!,get here"Manager

"Coming,Shin why are you asking me to come here"Misaki

[IMG]

"Misaki ,why don't you play with Aichi and here is a deck you can use"Shin

"Shin I can't I have to watch the counter"Misaki

"No need the sub-manager can handle it"Shin

[IMG]

"See ,he can handle it Misaki and have some fun playing with Aichi over here"Shin

"Huh,okay Shin"Misaki

"And that's Manager Misaki"Shin

"okay manager, so kid do you want to play now or no"Misaki

"Yes please"Sendou

""Stand up, Vanguard!!""Misaki, Sendou

Lozenge Magus!

[IMG]

Bargal

"So do I go first or you"Sendou

"I'll go first,stand and draw, I ride Dark Cat

[IMG]

Her skill activates we both draw 1 card and I activate Lozenge Magus' skill activates when another Oracle think tank rides I can move her to another rearguard circle from the soul and I move her behind my vanguard and that ends my turn"Misaki

"My turn I ride Lien and use Bargal to move him to back of my vanguard and activate his skill to call flogal to rear guard from my deck and call 2 little sage Marron

[IMG]

To rear guard and one of them will be boosted by my flogal and now Battle my Marron on left attacks your vanguard"Sendou

"I guard with Dream Eater"Misaki

[IMG]

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard do you guard"Sendou

"No Guard"Misaki

"Checking the drive trigger get future knight Llew a critical trigger giving the critical to my Vanguard and the power to my standing Marron"

"Checking the damage trigger,first check no trigger,second check no trigger" Misaki

"Marron boosted by Flogal attacks your vanguard with a total power of 18,000"Sendou

"No guard,checking the damage trigger and get Dream Eater a draw trigger ,power to my vanguard and draw"Misaki

"End turn"Sendou

"My turn I ride Battle Sister Mocha

[IMG]

And call two Maiden of Libra to rearguard

[IMG]

And call a Dark Cat to boost my left Maiden and his skill activates we draw a card and let's battle my right Maiden attacks"Misaki

"No guard,damage check ,get a govannon power to my vanguard and I draw"Sendou

"Maiden of Libra skill activates when her attack hits I can pay the cost and draw a card and now Mocha will attack your Vanguard and he skill activates when she attacks when I have four or more cards she gets a 3000 power boost,but that's not all with a boost by Lozenge Magus and Lozenge Magus skill activates she gives 3000 power to the unit she boosted and Mocha is now attacking with. Total power of 17,000 power"Misaki

"No guard"Sendou

" I am checking the drive trigger, and I get Oracle Guardian , Nike

[IMG]

A critical trigger,giving the critical to Mocha while the power to my standing Maiden of Libra"Misaki

"Checking the damage trigger,first check no trigger second check no trigger"Sendou

"Maiden of Libra attacks your vanguard"Misaki

"No Guard,damage check no trigger"Sendou

"End turn ,but Lozenge Magus skill activates during the turn she boosted she return to my deck and I shuffle the deck"Misaki

"My turn,I ride my avatar Blaster Blade and his skill activates I retire your Maiden of Libra that is boosted by your Black Cat and move my Marron and call a Gallatin to rearguard and now battle my Marron boosted by Flogal attacks your rear Maiden of Libra"Sendou

"No,guard"Misaki

"My avatar attacks your vanguard boosted by Bargal"Sendou

"No guard"

"Checking the drive trigger,get epona critical to my Vanguard and power to Gallatin"Sendou

"Checking the damage trigger,first check Dream Eater power to my vanguard and I draw,second check no trigger"Misaki

"Gallatin attack"Sendou

"Guard with Nike"Misaki

"End turn"Sendou

"My turn stand and draw I ride CEO,Amaterasu

[IMG]

Activate her skill I soul charge and I can look at the top of my deck and I can either leave it on top or put it to the botton, I choose the bottom, calling a Maiden of Libra to rearguard and an Oracle Guardia,Wiseman

[IMG]

My Maiden of libra attacks your vanguard do you guard"Misaki

"No Guard, checking the damage trigger get Flogal ,power to my vanguard and stand Bargal"

"I activate Libra skill by paying 2 counter blast I can draw a card and now CEO, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard with 14,000 as her skill activates as long as I have four or more cards she gains 4000 more power"Misaki

"Guarding with Epona and wingal"Sendou

"Checking twin drive first check Dream Eater, I draw and power to Amaterasu and second check Oracle Guardia,Nike all effect to CEO, Amaterasu"Misaki

"Damage check no trigger,damn you're good Misaki do you want to play again or no"Sendou

"I would kid,but I need to make sure someone is actually watching the counter so maybe next time"Misaki

Misaki went to the counter and started watching it while I go and start playing more games with the guys


	3. Nova's Arrival and interruption

I arrived home a bit later ,then usual so both Mom and Emi asked where I have been going as of late like the address since they're worried I might be kidnapped or something ,but either way mom felt glad that I have friends to hang out with.

Dinner ended with everyone knowing where Card Capital is and Emi wanting to see it herself after she hangs with her friends.

Most of stuff I got from the packs are for royals

Like I now have 3 copies of Gancelot and 3 more copies of Blaster Blade and a set of Llew and Barcgal ,but still when will Bt03 come so I can get Margal ,but oh well and base on my memories Bt02 will come around next week or so which will be good since Barcgal is perfect with Soul Saver Dragon,but for now I need to get more grade 3 cards as I only like 7 grade 3 cards with 3 Gancelot and only 1 copy of king of knights Alfred and the rest the weird mega blast guy.

Now grade 2 cards are copy since if just using 4,4,4

Blaster Blade, Gallatin,the 11k attacker guy for grade 1 cards 4 perfect guards and 4 Marrons,4 Liens and 2 wingals and for grade 0 cards Barcgal is my starter and 6,4,4,2 four copies of Llew, Elaine, Govannon and two copies of Epona and Flogal

The rest is only good enough make super budget decks that can be played but not enough to win consistent enough to make it worth reselling.

Better go do my homework before I go to bed

The next day

Mom told us we can get a computer by next week and internet ,(what,we didn't have wifi I didn't even notice it til now ,wow) and breakfast ended with me and Emi going to school.

"Don't forget to buy some meat from the super market after school"Mom

"okay"Emi

School ended like usual except I have cleaning duty today so I can not go with them to the shop till later

I finish cleaning and went to the shop like usual

Now arrive there I saw Morikawa losing to a kid who said his name is the Great Kamui

"Aichi , you're finally here pls avenge me"Morikawa

"sure,so Kamui you want to play"Sendou

"Hm,sure"Kamui

"Stand up Vanguard"

Battle raizer

Bargal

"I'll let you have the first move since I like making the first attack"Kamui

"Okay, I'll go stand and draw I ride lien and activate bargal's skill and move him back and activate his skill to call a Flogal to rear guard and activate my vanguard's skill to ditch and draw that will end my turn"Sendou

"My move,the great Kamui rides tough boy and activate my battle raizer skill and move him to back and call another though boy to rearguard and now battle my rearguard tough boy attacks you vanguard"Kamui

"No guard, damage check no trigger"Sendou

"My Vanguard attacks your vanguard boosted by Battle Raizer and his ability activates he gives 3000 power to the unit he boosted with a total power of 14,000"Kamui

"No guard"Sendou

"Checking the drive trigger,get a Battle Raizer a stand trigger giving all effects to my rearguard tough boy and he stands" Kamui

"Checking the damage trigger,get Govannon a draw trigger and giving all effect to Govannon and draw"Sendou

"That won't stop my tough boy ,attack his vanguard"Kamui

"No, guard, checking the damage trigger get a govannon power to my vanguard and I draw"Sendou

"At end of my turn Battle Raizer's skill activates at the end of the turn that it boosted it returns to my deck and I shuffle it"Kamui

"My turn, I stand and draw 'darned I don't have a grade two,wait I can still use Barcgal to call a Llew out of my deck and use Llew's skill to superior ride Blaster Blade' I use Barcgal skill by resting him I can Superior call a Flogal or a Future Knight,Llew from deck to a rearguard circle and I superior call Llew and activating his skill by paying 1 counter blaster I can move him,Flogal and Barcgal to the soul to Superior Ride Blaster Blade and activating Blaster Blade's skill by paying two counter blast I retire your rearguard tough boy and call Marron to Rearguard,Now battle my Marron attacks your vanguard"Sendou

"No,guard,damage check no trigger"Kamui

"Blaster Blade attack his vanguard"Sendou

"No guard"Kamui

"Drive check,get Elaine so I heal 1 point of damage and give the power to Blaster Blade"Sendou

"Damage check,no trigger"Kamui

"End turn"Sendou

"My,turn I ride Brutal Jack and call King of Swords , Queen of hearts and another Brutal Jack and activate both my Jack's skill so they can attack this turn and call Dancing announcer Shout to rearguard to boost my Vanguard Brutal Jack and Now Battle, My rear guard Jack attacks your vanguard"Kamui

"No guard, damage check no trigger"Sendou

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard with a boost from shout and Jack's skill activates when he is on the vanguard circle and he is being boosted by another nova grappler unit he gains 5000 power with a grand total of 24,000 power"Kamui

"No guard"Sendou

"Checking the drive trigger,get Shining Lady a critical trigger critical to my Vanguard and power to my king of Swords"Kamui

"Checking the damage trigger first check no trigger second check,get a heal trigger all effects vanguard and I recover 1 point of damage"Sendou

"No problem,my King of Swords attacks you with from the Queen of hearts and the Queen of Hearts skill activates when she boost a unit name King of Swords she can give 4000 more power to that unit with a grand total of 25,000 power"Kamui

"Damage check,no trigger"Sendou

"My turn,I ride the King of Knights Alfred,and activate his skill by paying three counter blast to superior call a Royal paladin unit from my deck I call Knight of silence Gallatin and call Marron to host Gallatin and now Battle Gallatin boosted by Marron attacks your Vanguard"Sendou

"Guard,with Shining Lady who has a shield value of 10,000 so adding that to vanguard of 11,000 I get a total power of 21,000 so the attack is blocked"Kamui

"King of Knights Alfred attacks and his skill activates as long as he is on the vanguard he gains 2000 power for each Royal paladin Rearguard unit have since I have three he gains 6000,so now he has total power of 16,000"Sendou

"No guard"Kamui

"Checking the drive trigger, first check heal trigger give the power to my Marron and recover 1 point of damage, second check get a critical trigger, critical to the vanguard and power to my Marron"Sendou

"Checking the damage trigger first check no trigger second check,get Battle Raizer I give the power to my vanguard and I stand my rearguard Brutal Jack"Kamui

"My Marron attacks King of Swords"Sendou

"No guard,so King of Sword gets retired and send to the drop zone"Kamui

"I end my turn"Sendou

"My Turn I ride Asura Kaiser and call a Mr Invincible to rear guard and now battle Brutal Jack attack your vanguard with power of 11,000 "Kamui

"Guard with Wingal who has a shield power of 5000 so my vanguard will have total power of 15,000 to stop the attack"Sendou

"With a boost from queen of hearts Mr invincible attacks your Vanguard with a total power of 16,000"Kamui

"I guard with Elaine"Sendou

"Asura Kaiser Attacks your Vanguard with power of 11,000"Kamui

"Guard with Epona"Sendou

"Checking the Drive trigger First check a Mr Invincible and Asura Kaiser's skill activates since Mr Invincible is a grade 3 and every time I drive check a grade when my vanguard is a Asrua Kaiser I can stand one of my Rearguard units and I stand Brutal Jack, second check I get Battle Raizer and stand Mr Invincible and give the power to Brutal Jack and Mr Invincible attack his vanguard with power of 10,000"Kamui

"Guard with Govannon"Sendou

"Now Brutal Jack attack his vanguard with total power of 16,000"Kamui

"No guard damage check get Govannon a draw trigger so power to Alfred and I draw"Sendou

"I end my turn"Kamui

"My ...,Ouch!!!"Sendou

"Aichi it is time to go,Mom says we gotta buy some groceries for dinner did you forget mom told us to but after school"Emi

"oh,yeah,sorry Morikawa and Kamui I gotta go nice playing with you Kamui so bye guys"Sendou

'Sssshe's an angel,but her brother is decent card fighter I almost lost if she didn't tell it's time to buy some groceries' "bye" Kamui

"So Aichi,how was playing your game what was it called again"Emi

"It was nice I pretty close to beating Kamui,and the game is called Cardfight Vanguard and people call Vanguard for short"Sendou

"That's nice,so how do you play"Emi

"I can teach you,after dinner and homework ,if we have any"Sendou

"Sure that would be nice"Emi

We went to the supermarket and bought the meat and thankfully Emi was the one who was carrying the cash for it

"We're home"Sendou

"So did you and Emi bought"Mom

"Yes"Sendou

We ate dinner and Mom ask about our day and we told her with me telling her about playings vanguard and making a new friend today and such and Emi saying she will try playing Vanguard too


End file.
